Whatever Comes Your Way
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Fiesta. Stella has something she needs to tell Flack. Post Heart of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't know if something like this has been done around here, there's a lot of SMacked stories dealing with her maybe having HIV, but I didn't see any FIESTA ones, so I thought I'd write one. I have a hard time doing romance-serious stories, so I'm a little out of my element. I have a difficult time not sounding...?cheesy?, I guess?

**Synopsis**: Stella tells Flack that she might have HIV. A Fiesta story. Post "Heart of Glass."

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they are property of Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**----------------------------------------------CSI:NY--------------------------------------------**

Sullivan's was busy, but Flack spotted Stella right away. She was seated at a table in the back, swirling her straw in her drink. Flack flagged down a waitress and asked for a beer and told her where he'd be sitting. Then he made his way over to Stella.

She didn't even see him standing at the edge of the table, she was so deep in thought. She stirred her drink methodically, and she was staring out the window. A light rain had begun to fall.

"Stel?" Flack asked. He'd never seen her like this. Well…not since Frankie. It scared him. Her phone call had sounded subdued when she'd given him a call earlier that evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Flack," Don Flack had answered his phone. He was at Ray's getting a slice with Danny and Lindsay._

_"Hey. It's Stella."_

_"What's up?" He was surprised to hear from her. Across the table, Danny and Lindsay both looked up out of curiosity. Danny raised his eyebrows, but Flack only shrugged._

_"Are…are you busy tonight?" she asked him. Her voice sounded shaky, like maybe she'd been crying._

_"Uh, no." Flack sensed something was wrong, and he held up a finger to Danny and Lindsay as he slid out of the booth and stepped outside. "Stella?" he asked once he was outside. "What's up? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay. Can you meet me at Sullivan's….say about eight?"_

_He looked at his watch. "Sure. Sure, I'll see you then."_

_"Okay. See you there," Stella said. There was a click, and the call ended._

_Flack flipped his phone shut and stared off into the street for a while. _I wonder what's wrong, _he thought. He went back inside and rejoined Danny and Lindsay at the booth. Their pizza had arrived, but they hadn't taken any yet, presumably waiting for him. "What's up?" Danny asked him._

_"Nothing. Work related," Flack lied. Something inside him said that Stella didn't want the world to know whatever was wrong. He looked at the pizza, looked out the window, looked at his Coke. Then he stood up. "I'm gonna go."_

_"Everything all right?" Lindsay asked him._

_Flack nodded. "Uh, yeah. I forgot something at the precinct. I'll catch you guys later." He looked at the pizza. "Save me a slice or two, huh Danny?"_

_Danny shrugged. "Hey, I make no promises."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She looked up at him. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, but she still looked beautiful to him. "Oh, Flack. I didn't see you standing there. I'm sorry." She gestured to the seat across from her. "Sit. I'm sorry if I pulled you away from something important."

"I've always got time for you," Flack replied truthfully.

The waitress brought him his drink, and he popped off the top and took a swig. "So what's up?" he asked. It probably wasn't the best way to begin the conversation, but interrogation tactics die hard.

Stella took a deep breath and exhaled. _Something is really wrong_, Flack noted. He reached across the table and fished for her hand. "Hey." He looked deep into her eyes and said, "What's wrong?"

Stella continued stirring her drink, then finally put her hand down on the table, but couldn't keep it still. "I…I have something I need to tell you," she finally said.

"What is it?" Flack asked, keeping his grip on her hand. Outside, the rain seemed to echo Stella's mood as it began to pick up, flooding off the awning above the window outside.

"Flack…at the Gable crime scene…I was processing it. There was some, uh, broken glass with the vic's blood on it. I picked it up, and some of it slipped and uh, it cut my arm pretty good…" The dam broke, and tears welled in Stella's eyes.

Flack could guess the rest, judging from her reaction. "God. Stella, I…he had HIV, huh?"

She nodded. Flack slid out of the booth and slid in next to Stella. He gave her a hug. "When will you know?"

She buried her head in his shoulder. "I don't know. A few months, I guess." She pulled back and chuckled. "Look at me." She wiped her eyes. "God, I'm sorry. I-"

He pulled her into a hug again. "Shhh. You've got nothing to be sorry about," he told her. "It's just fine to cry, okay?" He made a promise to himself right then that he would be there for her, good news or bad. He tilted her chin so that she was looking into his blue eyes. "If you ever need anything," he said. "You know, like a shoulder to cry on, or someone to yell at the world with you, or-" he grabbed his beer bottle and shook it back and forth- "a drink-"

Stella managed a smile.

"-I want you to know that you can call me. Anytime. Day or night." He held her hands in his. "I will drop everything and come to you."

"I just don't know if…if I can make it through this…" Stella whispered, the tears returning.

"Stella, listen to me." Flack said, squeezing her hands. "You are the strongest willed person I know. If anyone out there can handle this…it's you. We're probably worrying over nothing." He looked at her. "And if worse comes to worse...I will still drop everything and come to you to help you through whatever happens."

He got up. "Come on."

"What?"

He pulled her to her feet. "Come on. Grab your coat." He threw some money down on the table and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go for a walk."

"Flack, it's pouring rain outside!" Stella protested.

"So what?" Flack's eyes twinkled and Stella couldn't help but laugh at him. "It's a little rain." He opened the door and led her outside. The two were drenched in a matter of seconds. He pulled her close. "You're sweet and everything, but I don't think you'll melt."

She smiled and tipped her head back, letting the rain wash down her face. Then she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Thank you," she said, closing her eyes as her lips met his as the rain continued falling around them.

Stella felt her worries wash away with the rain. She knew Flack would be there for her, whatever came her way. And it made her feel...alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like/love/hate it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to overwhelming reader response, I'm going to continue with this story. See, reviews r good! When 4 out of the first 7 reviews say, "Gonna keep going?" I just have to respond!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they belong to Zuiker and CBS.**

**May I present "Whatever Comes Your Way"-Chapter Two!**

**---------------------------------------------CSI:NY------------------------------------------**

As the days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to a month, and the time got closer and closer for Stella to find out her test results, Flack noted a distinct change in her demeanor. She still hadn't told anyone, except for Mac and Sid, that she could possibly have HIV. She was short and snappy with people, even Lindsay, who was usually the last to get on her nerves. Flack could recall at least one day in particular when tough-shelled Lindsay was nearly brought to tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days ago. She and Lindsay were both working on the same case- a man killed and left in a horse-drawn buggy. All the evidence pointed to the owner of the buggy, but while Stella was adamant that he did it, Lindsay thought perhaps it was just coincidence, seeing as how he owned the buggy and was usually all over it anyway.

"It could just be pointing to him," Lindsay had pointed out, not accusatory, not doubting Stella's method. "All we've got are some hairs. We can't find a murder weapon, and the skin under the vic's nails doesn't match him. Besides," she added, tapping a crime scene photo. "Why kill him and leave him in your buggy?"

"To throw us off," Stella had barked, and Flack had seen Lindsay cringe. He was headed to go talk to Mac, but had stopped when he heard arguing from the lab. "Lindsay, sometimes it is just that easy!" Stella continued.

Lindsay shook her head. "I don't think we have enough," she argued. "Besides, there's no motive."

Flack agreed with her; he couldn't figure out why Stella was reacting the way she was.

"Well, Lindsay, you haven't been in New York very long, so let me tell ya how it is: There are some messed up people in this city, and for reasons not even God can explain, they're out there killing people. Some of them aren't smart enough to spell their names, let alone clean up a crime scene. You're no New Yorker, so there's no way you can have any idea how people in this city will react to the slightest little thing! Spend a few more years in the city, Lindsay, and shake the country-girl mindset!"

Flack was floored. _I can't believe what I just heard!_ He stood in shock in the hall, his jaw slightly dropped.

Lindsay opened her mouth, then closed it. She took a deep breath. Flack could tell she was trying really hard to hold it together. "I have to go talk to Sid," she finally managed, and brushed by Stella and practically flew down to Autopsy.

It was then that Stella became very aware that people were staring at her. Nobody could believe the outburst they'd just heard. Stella turned and left the lab, nearly running Flack over on her way out. "Stel-" he began, but Stella held up a hand.

"No. Don't you say anything." With that, Stella turned on her heel and disappeared into her office.

Mac Taylor came out of the stairwell. "I just ran into Lindsay," he began, but stopped when he saw Stella in her office. She was crying. "What happened?" Mac asked Flack.

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know. She gets her test results back in a few weeks, I guess, maybe that's got something to do with it."

"Has she told Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes yet?" Mac asked.

"I don't think so."

"You should go talk to her," Mac suggested. "Tell her I'm giving her the rest of the day off."

"She'll fight you on that," Flack warned him. "If she isn't with me, she wants to be here. Hell, I think sometimes when she _is_ with me, her mind is here. She loves this job, Mac. She told me..." He paused, wondering if Mac should know this, and then continued. Mac _was_ her best friend. "She told me that she's terrified of what might happen if the test comes back positive for HIV."

"She can work with HIV," Mac said. "Stella knows that. She just has to be cautious."

"You know Stella, Mac," Flack replied. "The woman is the most meticulous, procedure-driven woman I know. But what she's scared of is that day she might forget to do something. Put on gloves. Something, I don't know what you all do." Flack looked in on Stella, who was staring blankly out her window. "I'm scared Mac. I'm scared for her. I'm scared because she's scared."

Mac followed Flack's gaze. "You need to go talk to her," he said. "And tell her she's not coming back in this building today, I will post a uniform outside the entrances if I have to."

Flack nodded. "You got it." Mac nodded a goodbye to him and went to his office. Flack took a deep breath before rapping lightly on Stella's door. She looked up, saw him, and looked away.

Flack took that as a cue to enter and sat down. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Fine. Just...fine."

"Uh huh. Right. So that whole thing with Lindsay, that happens every day?"

"Is there a reason you're in my office?" Stella asked him. The response stung, and Flack was temporarily at a loss for words. When he did respond, his voice was firm and tinged with a hint of frustration.

"Mac wanted me to tell you that you're supposed to take the rest of the day off. He said if he's gotta post uniforms outside your door to keep you at home, then he'll do it."

"I'm not going home; I have evidence to analyze."

"Get someone else to do it," Flack shot back. "Let's go."

"Flack, I'm not leaving!"

He put a hand firmly on her shoulder. "Yeah, you are," he ordered. "Don't make me get my gun."

Stella brushed his hand away and stood. She wouldn't look at him, which annoyed him. He saw a bit of wetness in her eye, and moved to brush it away.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't!" she ordered. "Don't...touch me."

The pain in her voice nearly killed him. He took her hand and cupped her chin so she was looking at him. "That's not going to happen," he told her in a firm but soft voice. "Come on, it's almost lunch time. We're going to Ray's, and I am buying. And you aren't going to argue with me," he said before she could protest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the city was crammed with rush hour traffic, so Flack opted to walk to Ray's, which was about five blocks away. A fair bit of walking. "Stella. You're going to have to tell Lindsay and them eventually," he said. "You can't keep this bottled inside, it's killing you!"

She whirled on him, opened her mouth to say something, but just shook her head and faced forward again with a derisive snort. It was then he realized what he'd just said.

He winced. "Bad choice of words. I'm sorry. What I meant was, it's changing you. You're so worried and so tense and so damned scared that it's affecting the way you do your job, which as I recall was the _last_ thing you wanted to change. Lindsay's your best friend and you about bit her head off today. She think it's for no reason at all, or worse, that it's something _she _did! You can't do this to them anymore, you can't leave them hanging."

He waited. "Say something!" he said finally.

"You don't know what I'm going through. Yeah, I'm a little tense, a little snippy. Wouldn't _you_ be?" Stella hissed.

"Hell yes, I would be! The suspense would bug me like hell. It might drive me to Sullivan's for a drink more than twice a week!" Flack replied, relieved to finally be having a "conversation" of sorts. "But I'll tell you what...I wouldn't hide it. I would tell my friends. This is one of those things you can't keep to yourself. It's better people know, to be prepared, than to spring it on them in a month and a half if something doesn't turn out. I wouldn't leave my friends wondering what in the hell was wrong with me, I would want them to know. I would want that support group," he told her.

"I don't want people to treat me different," Stella said. "I don't want to be babied. I don't want pity."

"And you know, you _know_ that Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes wouldn't do that to you!" Flack replied. "They'll be there right with you, one hundred percent. Mac and Sid too. Even the lab geek, what's his name- Alex?"

"Adam," Stella corrected.

"Yeah, him. I bet even Adam would be there for you if you asked," Flack said. "Although, you might have to tear him away from a comic book or something."

Stella broke into a thin smile. "That's not nice," she chided him gently.

"Got you to smile," Flack responded. "Finally."

Stella responded by letting hers fade. "Oh, don't do that," Flack protested. "Come on, Stel, your face'll get stuck like that."

He got her lip to twitch a little. "Would you still love me?" Stella replied.

He grinned. "Absolutely."

Stella let her smile drop again, and she looked down at the sidewalk. "If that test comes back positive...will you still love me then?"

Flack was a little taken aback that she'd asked. He reached for her hands and enveloped them in his. "Absolutely. I promised I'd drop everything and be there for you, remember?"

She nodded, tears brimming. "That's what I needed to hear," she said. She threw her arms around him. "That's what I had to know."

"You never should have thought otherwise," Flack scolded gently as he held her close.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, whatcha think? Stop? Keep going? Like/love/hate it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they are property of CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker.**

**Author's Note: I am really surprised at the responses I've been getting for this story- you all are amazing! Please keep reviewing!**

**-----------------------------------------CSI:NY------------------------------------------**

**Date Until Test Results: One month, one week**

"I can't do this."

Flack threw his hands in the air in mock exasperation. "Stella," he sighed. "I thought we'd been through this."

"I know, I know!" Stella stood up from the couch and began pacing her living room. "I just...maybe I should wait until the results are in. I mean, then nobody can do anything about it one way or the other. And if they come back negative, well, then I never got anybody worried, you know?"

"Except Mac. And Sid," Flack pointed out.

Stella glared at him. "You're sort of missing the point here."

"No, I'm not," Flack said. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "You're trying to make excuses to get yourself out of it. To avoid a potentially painful situation. But you know, and I know, that if you put this off, something like what happened between you and Lindsay could happen again. Or worse, what if something _does_ happen to you at work and nobody knows what's wrong with you and it's Mac and Sid's day off?" He gave her a hug and pulled her down onto the couch. "You gotta tell them, Stel. I bet you feel a hundred percent better afterward, too."

She looked at him. She bit her lip, then nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

"What was that?" Flack asked, leaning back on the cushions and pulling her down with him.

"I said, _okay_." Stella replied.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite hear that." Flack ran a hand through her hair. "What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "You heard me, Don Flack."

He grinned and feigned innocence. "I'm sorry, what?"

She shook her head and kissed him. "I said, okay!" She brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Did you hear me that time?"

Flack grinned cheekily. "Loud and clear," he said. "But maybe you want to repeat that, just in case."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Stella gathered her closest friends together in Mac's office. Mac gave her a hug when she came in with Flack. "Everything will be fine," he told her.

Stella nodded. "I hope so."

Lindsay was still stung by the argument she'd had with Stella the day before. She stayed close to Danny when the two of them came into Mac's office. She wouldn't even look at Stella, and, while Stella couldn't blame her, the action still stung. She looked at Flack, and Flack smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand. Sid Hammerback came in, and winked at Stella. He knew what this powwow was all about, seeing as how Stella had saved his life and had told him about her situation. Stella smiled gratefully back at him. Adam and Peyton came in next, followed by Hawkes. When Hawkes had taken a position leaning against the door, Stella took a breath.

"Um, Mac already knows what I'm about to tell you all, but he has graciously allowed me use of his office, since, uh, mine's too small."

She caught a smile from Hawkes, and continued. "Anyway, I'm sure you've all noticed that I haven't exactly been myself the past couple of weeks."

Danny nodded. "You've been really...edgy," he said. "And kind of a witch."

"Danny!" Flack and Mac hissed together.

Stella smiled. "No, it's okay guys. He's right. I shouldn't have been so awful, and I apologize." She took a breath and let it out. "Anyway. Do you all remember the Gable case?"

Hawkes and Adam nodded. "Well, when I was processing the scene, I picked up a piece of glass from the fishtank that Emery Gable had stumbled into when he died. Some of the pieces had his blood on it. I was holding one when it fell apart and sliced my arm open."

She stopped. _I can't do this!!_ she thought to herself. Luckily, Flack sensed it and put a hand around her waist for comfort. She paused a moment, and then resumed speaking, but her voice was slowly breaking. "I went into the bathroom to find something to clean the cut. In...in Emery Gable's medicine cabinet, I found HIV drugs."

Peyton covered her mouth. And a light slowly began to dawn in Lindsay's eyes.

"I haven't got the results back," Stella continued, looking at Lindsay, "but I should in about a month or so." She sighed. "I didn't want to tell you all at first. I was afraid you'd treat me like I wasn't capable of doing my job. I was worried...that you would treat me like I was untouchable, that you would all keep your distance." Tears were forming again, and Stella worked hard to fight them back. "But I finally realized that friends wouldn't do that. And I realized that I need the support. However this goes, one way or the other, I want my friends by me through it all."

She didn't bother to hold the tears back now, letting a few slide down her face. She waited for a response.

The room was still, soaking in the situation.

Lindsay was the first to come up to Stella and throw her arms around her friend. "Stella, I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I've been so awful the past couple days."

"It's okay," Stella whispered back, hugging Lindsay fiercely. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. It wasn't you I was upset at, it was me."

"I'm here for you," Lindsay promised her friend. "Whatever comes your way."

"So am I," Danny Messer said, coming up to her and giving her a strong hug.

Hawkes came over and gave her a hug. "Me too," he said.

Flack smiled as Peyton and even Adam followed suit.

Stella looked at all of them, all of her best friends. "Thank you," she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like/Love/Hate it? Doesn't matter, please review. I think this one's got one or two more chapters, maybe more if I can get creative.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to get this one finished before Wednesday's episode, because I see we might find out what Stella's verdict will be. This chapter takes place just before the episode "What Schemes May Come" when Stella tells Mac she wants the DNA test done. I am taking creative license with the timeline, storyline, etc.**

**----------------------------------------------CSI:NY------------------------------------------------**

Date Until Test Results- Three Weeks

Thunder and lightning lit up and rocked New York City, drowning the city in a downpour that hadn't let up for the past three hours. Stella patiently waited for CODIS to spit out a hit on a sample she'd put in about a half hour ago. Outside, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and the power went out in the lab. Several groans of disappointment rang out from around the lab. The blue-tinged emergency lights came on, and Mac Taylor called up and down the hall, "Relax, it's only temporary," he was telling everyone. He passed by the DNA lab and poked his head in. "Hey."

Stella sighed. "Hi."

He nodded at the computer. "Not gonna get anything from that now," he said.

"Don't I know it," Stella groused.

"Maybe you should take a break," Mac suggested. "Come on. Vending machine. I'll buy."

Stella shook her head and smiled. "Well, I'm sure not gonna turn down the boss," she said, carefully removing her latex gloves and tossing them into a bin and washing her hands. Then she followed Mac down to the candy machine.

"Pick your poison," Mac said. "I think M&Ms are B8."

"B8 it is," Stella agreed, waiting with a small smile on her face

. Mac put some change in. As the last quarter fell, he rolled his eyes. "Oh. This isn't gonna work, huh?"

Stella smiled amusedly. "No. Powered machine."

"Uh huh. Well, there goes 75 cents," Mac shrugged. Another bolt of lightning lit the sky, and a rumble of thunder shook the building. "Big one," he noted. He looked at Stella. "So how you been?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know. Second guessing myself, panicking. The usual."

"Everything will be fine," Mac told her.

Stella bit her lower lip "So everyone keeps telling me."

"That's because we all know you. You won't let this stop you. You're just that strong." Mac smiled.

Stella gave him a hug. "I appreciate the pep talk, Coach," she said. "And thanks."

The power came on, and Mac quickly hit B8. Not one, but _two_ bags of M&Ms dropped to the slot. Stella looked at Mac, surprised. He fished them out and handed one to her. "Lucky, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," Stella said, accepting the bag. "Lucky."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella flicked the light on in her apartment. Her clock above her microwave was blinking that it was midnight. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to set it. When she had set it to the correct time, she heard her phone ring. The caller ID read "Lindsay."

"Hey, you," Stella answered the phone.

"Hey. Plans for the night?"

"Flack's working a double shift, so no. Why, what's up?"

"Girl's night." Stella could practically hear the grin in Lindsay's voice. "My place. Nothing but chick flicks and food that's bad for you. Mainly chocolate. Interested?"

Stella found herself smiling. "Let me change from work, and I'll be there in about a half hour?"

"Great! See you in a bit! Oh, and bring _Kate and Leopold_, Peyton hasn't seen it."

Stella sighed. "I'll attempt to find it. See you in a bit!"

"Bye!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So then he goes, 'Darlin', for you I'd rope the moon an' tie it above the Kickin' M.' Trust me, there was no second date."

Stella had never laughed so hard in her life. Lindsay had had some interesting relationships in the past. "He was _so_ lame!" Lindsay finished. "He was cute, though. Not going to lie to you there, he was a good-looking cowboy." Lindsay had decided to do a girl's night to get Stella's mind off of her test results, which were all her friend had been thinking about for the past few weeks. Lindsay wanted her to have some fun.

"Does Danny know about your good-looking cowboy?" Peyton couldn't resist asking.

Lindsay grinned. "Nope. Besides, that was sixth grade! Somehow I don't think Danny will care."

"Oh, I've had some that have been that picky," Peyton said, snatching another handful of popcorn. "As if some twelve year old kid is going to give them competition."

"This is my favorite part," Stella said, nodding to the movie. They were watching _Kate and Leopold_ because Peyton was a huge Hugh Jackman fan. Onscreen, Jackman's Leopold had just hopped on a white horse and went tearing through Central Park after the man who'd stolen Meg Ryan's purse. "That's what I want. A white knight."

"You have one," Lindsay pointed out. "He just comes riding up in a squad car brandishing a nine millimeter." She smiled at her friend. "So. You and Flack, huh? How'd that one come about?"

Stella smiled fondly at the day. "It was about six months ago. Flack was up in the lab one day, checking on some evidence for a case, as I remember. I was playing with something in Reconstruction, and hadn't closed the door. He walked in and stood behind me. I didn't see him there. I pull back my hand with a knife or something in it and felt someone grab me. I turn around, and there he stands. He scared the living daylights out of me. After I recovered, he asked me out."

"Does he let you call him Don?" Peyton asked. "Nobody here calls him by his first name. I thought it was the strangest thing when Mac introduced me to him. 'This is Flack' he says. Just like that. No last name. I didn't even know he had a first name until I saw it on a report!"

"He would, but I don't use it," Stella said. "His dad's a legend in the NYPD. I guess Flack didn't want to be in his dad's shadow, so he just used his last name. A tribute, I guess."

"I see," Peyton said, nodding.

"Anyway," Stella said, deciding to get the conversation off her love life and onto someone elses's, she turned to Lindsay. "So you and Danny, huh? It's about time!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stella got home at two in the morning, she noticed her door was unlocked. _I know I locked it behind me_, she thought. She pulled her gun from her purse and carefully eased the door in. A pair of shoes that didn't belong to her were in her doorway.

Stella smiled. _Flack_. Ever since he'd found out about the whole HIV thing, he'd spent quite a few nights at Stella's, taking his promise to be there for her to the next level. Stella had once teased him about turning the living room into a bedroom for him.

Not that she would have minded.

She tiptoed into the living room, and sure enough, there he was, out like a light. A stray piece of black hair fell over his forehead. Stella pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and threw it on him before heading to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Figured this story could use some lighthearted moments. Like/love/hate it, please review! Lemme see...six more reviews puts me at 25 total, that's a nice number...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow! Ask and ye shall receive! I wanted 25, I got 32! Whoo-hoo! That's awesome, ya'll rock! That being said, this IS the last chapter of "Whatever Comes Your Way." Thanks for reading my first attempt at a Fiesta fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they are property of Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------CSI:NY-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three weeks later...**

Stella watched through the glass as Adam Ross ran the DNA test through the machine. Beside her, Don Flack held her hand. "Remember," he reminded her. "No matter how it turns out, you promised to live life to the fullest every day."

Stella nodded. "I remember. It's just..." she looked up at him and sighed. "I want it to be negative. I really want it to be negative. And a little piece of me is reminding myself that it could very well come back positive," she said softly. "And I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

"Now is the time to start thinking positive," Danny Messer said, coming up beside them.

Stella smiled. "Danny. I thought it was your day off."

He shrugged. "Mac called."

Stella turned around to look into Mac's office. He was seated at his desk, but when he got that feeling someone was looking at him, he raised his head and smiled at her. He put away the paperwork he was doing and came out to join them in the hall. "Quite the support group," he noted. Stella smiled.

"They sure are."

"Hey," a voice said. They all turned to see Lindsay standing there, Sheldon behind her. "Are we late?"

"No. Just in time to hurry up and wait," Stella replied, looking back in at Adam. The lab tech waited patiently next to the machine, occasionally tapping his foot. He happened to look up and jerked in surprise at the audience watching him. They all broke out laughing. Adam smiled, and offered Stella a thumbs-up. Then he returned his attention to the machine.

"Any word yet?" Sid Hammerback asked a few moments later as he joined the group. Peyton was right behind him.

Flack shook his head. "No."

Sid gave Stella a hug. "How are you?"

"Uhm...terrified," Stella confessed. "Absolutely freaking out right now, thanks."

"It's gonna be fine," Sheldon Hawkes said reassuringly.

"Maybe you should try to get some work done," Mac suggested about ten minutes later. "Take your mind off of it until it's time."

Everyone looked at him. "No way," Stella said. "I can't think right now."

"I'll work double-time later," Lindsay said, squeezing Stella's hand.

"Pretty quiet downstairs," Peyton said, and Sid nodded in agreement.

Mac nodded. He had figured that would be the response, but he had to try.

Just then, they all heard a small beep. Adam looked up at the group. The machine was finished running its analysis.

The moment of truth had arrived.

Adam asked for a printout of the results.

Stella's breathing became heavier, and Flack held her hand tighter. Lindsay held the other.

Everyone else waited with baited breath.

Adam came out, the results folded over in his hand. "I didn't want to look at them," he said. "I figured you would want to be the first." He handed the paper to Stella.

"Are you ready for this?" Flack asked her softly.

Stella gazed at the halved piece of white paper. On the other side of that was a word that could change her life. Was she ready for it? She didn't know if she was or not.

But she couldn't wait any longer.

Stella took her hands out of Lindsay's grip and Flack's and leaned up against the glass wall of the DNA lab. She opened the piece of paper and scanned it. Her eyes caught one word. One eight-letter word stuck out on the paper like a sore thumb, and Stella read it very slowly. Then she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"What's the verdict, Stel?" Flack asked her. Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Peyton, Sid, Adam and Sheldon all waited in silence, afraid they might miss it.

"Negative," Stella said.

Lindsay blinked. "What?"

"Negative," Stella said, with conviction this time. "Negative!"

Flack was the first to recover, throwing his arms around her. "Oh, my God!" he cried. "Negative!"

The entire group burst into applause and voices of congratulations. Lindsay gave her friend a nice strong hug, whispering congratulations in her ear. Then, for good measure, Lindsay threw her arms around Danny and hugged him, too. Peyton gave Stella a hug, as did Mac and Sid, who both gave her a small peck on the cheek each, Sheldon hugged her, and even Adam. Stella was crying, but tears of joy this time. She was in shock. She couldn't believe it.

Flack kissed her right in front of everyone. Everyone cheered and whistled.

A few hours later when the celebrating had mostly died down, Mac proposed that everyone get back to work _but_ they were all going to get off early so they could head for Sullivan's to get drinks. And Mac was buying. The crew all went back to their jobs, except for Flack. Flack checked his watch. "Hmmm...we have two hours to ourselves before Sullivan's," he noted. "Plenty of time to head back to my place."

"Your place?" Stella asked, looking at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "I have my own unique brand of celebrating."

"You really think we've got enough time?" Stella asked him teasingly.

He pretended to think about it, then nodded. "You're right. I can save time by putting the sirens on."

Stella took his hand and they practically ran for the elevator. Stella was on cloud nine. If she and Flack could handle this, then they could handle anything.

Whatever came their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short, but I really wanted to get this one finished before Wednesday...Anyway...like/love/hate it, doesn't matter, please review!**


End file.
